Platinum Adventure
Platinum Adventure is a 1.9/2.0 Easy Demon created by ItsJerry4vn. The level is considered one of the easiest Demons in the entire game, including The Nightmare and The Lightning Road. The level was initially a 1.9 level. Despite this, the creator updated the level which completely changed everything, from the game-play and design to 2.0 with numerous moving objects and colorful effects. Gameplay The level starts with a half speed ship sequence with wide spaces, teleportation portals, and few hazards, along with a normal speed portal halfway through. Next, the player enters a double speed wave segment that consists of pointed blocks and a constantly flashing background. With an awkward timing, the player meets a teleportation portal that leads to a double-speed ball part with some jump rings. Afterward, the player enters a triple speed UFO segment that features numerous irritating moving obstacles. Another teleportation portal leads to a single speed robot with moving rainbow platforms, spikes and a couple of easy tricks. Then a somewhat easy half speed ship sequence appears with glowing stars, 1.4 saw-blades, and several gravity portals. The last teleportation portal leads to a simple cube section that features few tricks and jump orbs. Afterward, the player transitions to a further easy and relaxing double speed mini ball segment that consists of a few hazards. Lastly, the player enters one last cube section that features few jumps and trolls, as well as the third and final user coin at the end. In addition, there is a troll guiding light cube with a fading spike on top and then an X decoration directly above the fading spike at the very end of the level. The player must fall down on the direction instead of jumping in the same location as the spike to complete the level. User Coins NOTE: These coins are unverified. * The first coin is at 4%, at the first ship sequence. To collect, you need to fly into a narrow space, which is located on top of the normal passage. ** Initially, the coin itself is at 1%, but if then it is not collected, it automatically relocates to 4%. * The second coin is located at 20%, at the wave segment. To collect it, you must change your path by flying upwards into an alternative passage instead of down into the normal route. ** It is initially at 14%. * The third and final coin is located at 98%, at the final cube section. To collect it, you need to jump from the very edge of the blocks. Trivia * The password for the level is 0000. * The level contains 11,053 objects. * After the 100,000 likes update, many people believed that this level had five user coins. In truth, however, it actually contained three user coins as they are actually moving to another position that is possible to get as the first position of the coins are impossible/ridiculously difficult to obtain. For example, the first coin is extremely tough to obtain (though possible, contrary to popular belief) without crashing, but it will move to an easy-to-get position in the first ship sequence. * This is the first Demon that Noobas beat after his hacking confession (in 1.9).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3y9pcdRsaGo * The level was originally created and rated during Update 1.9. It was a Demon-worthy level. However, the creator later updated the level to auto. The next day, he updated the level to a semi-auto level, keeping the first half of the level being auto. In 2.0, he made a total change to the level. He rebuilt the level with 2.0 objects making it more visually appealing and easier. * There is a bug at 50% where it's possible to skip the speed portal by entering the robot part from below. Fails * GD Synthesizer crashed at 98% Walkthrough . This video shows the full walkthrough of the old 1.9 version of Platinum Adventures.]] References Category:2.0 levels Category:1.9 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Demon levels Category:Easy Demon levels Category:Long levels